Midnight Moon
by Forever Yours08
Summary: Set after Eclipse. Wedding invitations are made and dates are set. However, when the Volturi are one step closer, all hesitation must be thrown out the window. Rated M for a reason.Review Please
1. Prolgue

Midnight Moon

Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to own Edward, I don't. It's all Stephenie Meyers, who is a brilliant author.

Prologue:

It all happened so fast. One minute, we're talking calm voices, hoping to resolve the situation. The next, my life was suddenly in danger, so quick that Alice couldn't see it. I started to breathe faster as I looked into the eyes that burned with fire. One wrong move could end my life in many ways. I tried opening my mouth to speak, but the crushing force that compacted my lungs, stopped me, causing me to gasp for the air I now needed. A few feet away, I heard a roar and a fight that was about to begin.


	2. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Still not mine

Disclaimer: Still not mine. All Stephenie Meyers. Darn it.

Chapter 1: Confrontation

I bit my lip as I looked at the ring that was placed on my hand. It felt as if it was a rock, weighing my hand down. I was lying against Edward's chest, in our meadow, as I fiddled with the ring, anticipating the talk with Charlie.

"What are you thinking, love?" I continued to collect my thoughts before turning to Edward. Edward's eyes were filled with curiosity.

"I don't want to hurt Charlie…again." I replied, thinking of the last time I had "left". A small smile appeared on Edward's smooth face.

"You don't have to do it now, Bella. You can go to college for a couple years and have a human experience." His voice sounded hopeful. However, that was exactly the opposite of what I wanted. I turned towards him fully, sitting cross-legged. I grabbed his hand and started tracing the lines with my finger, not looking at his eyes.

"That's not what I want. I don't want to grow any older if you can't grow old with me. If I am going to spend eternity with you, I want that to start soon." I looked into his eyes. Edward was searching my eyes, for what I thought doubt, and apparently was as satisfied as he could be.

Edward gently released his hand from my grip and traced my jaw with a finger. We sat there, in _our _meadow, gazing into each others eyes. I sighed and looked at my watch. It was half past three and I needed to start dinner before Charlie arrived home.

"What's bothering you now, Bella?" Edward stood up, bringing me up in the process. He started kissing a trail along my jaw, making me incoherent.

"The talk with Charlie and Renee." I said, closing my eyes as he kissed them.

"And now?" he muttered, kissing the corner or my lips. I felt myself melting into him, my hands wandering to his hair.

"Charlie." Was all I could manage before his lips landed on mine. My fingers wound themselves into his hair, trying to bring him as close as possible. I knew this was going to end up further than I wanted and, reluctantly, I pulled back, gasping for air. I looked up to see Edward taking unnecessary breaths of air. As soon as my lungs were filled with the oxygen it needed and my hands were detached from his hair, I glared up at Edward to see him smirking.

"Let's go." I sighed. Edward smiled and lifted me to his back and waited until I situated myself so my eyes were covered. Before I knew it, he was coaxing my head up from under my arm.

"Bella. We're here." Sure enough, we arrived at the silver Volvo in less than one minute. I detangled myself from his body and walked over to the car, where Edward was holding open the door for me. As soon as I was in the car, he shut the door and walked to the other side, leaving me, temporarily, with my own thoughts.

How in the world was I suppose to make Charlie and Renee' understand? They, themselves, had regretted marrying out of high school. How would they let their only child get married? I felt a cold, stone hand grab mine, distracting me momentarily.

"They will understand, Bella. Whether it takes them five, ten, or twenty years, they will understand that I love you for than they can know." Edward turned towards me, fully, and grabbed both my hands, kissing them lightly. There was pain suddenly in his eyes. "I will make them understand that leaving you was the worst thing I could have done. If it could happen, it would have killed me. I would never, ever, want to leave you again." I blushed and smiled, releasing my hand, this time, from his grip. I placed it on his cheek, letting him close his eyes and relax into it.

"If they don't understand, Edward, then that is fine. I would rather live eternity with you than make my parents happy." I smiled as his eyes opened, the pain leaking out. Edward sighed and slowly lifted his head from my hand.

"What do you say we break the news to Charlie first?" Edward asked, starting up the car. Edward kept me distracted by asking questions about my childhood. I happy obliged, being grateful to whatever kept my mind off Charlie and Renee'.

It was too good to be true, though, when we finally arrived at Charlie's. Thankfully, he wasn't home yet, so I could start the process of making enchiladas. Edward and I walked to my front door and waited until I could retrieve my key and unlock it.

Once inside, Edward settled himself on one of the chairs, while I prepared dinner for Charlie and myself.

"What do you find so appetizing about this stuff?" Edward asked, startling me. I hadn't expected him to be right behind me. I looked down to see the peppers that I was chopping.

I smiled. "You once ate food before, too. For the time being, I need to live off of this." I looked at Edward to see his reaction. He knew where this conversation was going to go. Edward sighed and started.

"Bella, I don't think—." He suddenly stopped and looked towards the door. I understood at once that Charlie was home. I heard the door open and close, then the sound of his boots walking across the floor.

"Hey Bells. Edward." He said, after he saw Edward and myself.

"Hey dad. How was work today?" I asked, trying to buy myself some time. I heard Edward chuckle beside me, knowing what I was doing.

"Not too exciting. Me and some of the guys at work played cards for a bit." He replied, not going into detail.

"Sounds great. Dinner won't be ready for another half hour." I told him, placing the ingredients into a pan then putting it into the heated oven.

"That's okay. There's a game going on that I want to catch." Charlie turned to retreat to the living room. I took a deep breath and readied myself for what I was going to do.

"Actually, dad, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment." Charlie turned around and eyed me suspiciously, wondering what was up. I felt Edward give me a little push towards Charlie. I stumbled a little and sighed. It was now or never. Preferably never.

"There was something Edward and I wanted to tell you." I started. I felt Edward grab my hand. He was here supporting me the whole way. "Well, Edward had asked me to…marry him." I looked at the floor, not wanting to see Charlie's horrified gaze. "And I said yes."

"B-but you're so young." He stuttered. "You have your whole life ahead of you, to take a chance and explore the world." He stumbled to find coherent words.

"Dad. I realize I have a life, but I also want eternity with Edward. I can still go out and explore the world. I would just be with Edward when I did, though." I pleaded with him. Whether Edward could see where this was going or not, he stepped in to save the day.

"Chief Swan. If I may interrupt?" He asked politely. Charlie nodded and sat down. Edward did the same and smiled.

"I love Bella. With all my heart. I would never want to hurt her again, like I did last time. That killed a part of me as it did to Bella. I understand of your past. However, I know Bella and I will always love each other, whatever happens." I had tears in my eyes that threatened to fall. I turned away to check on dinner. "Chief Swan. I swear to never repeat what I did and I will always love her. For eternity." Edward smiled at me, and I felt myself blushing and grinning in return. I saw Charlie thinking it over in his head before coming to a decision.

"If you ever hurt my Bells in anyways, I will personally come and hunt you down, brining my gun with me." He replied gruffly. I rolled my eyes and smiled, walking over to Charlie to hug him. "Congratulation Bells."

"Thanks dad." He let me go and turned to the living room, hoping to catch last minute scores.

"Good luck talking to Renee' about this." He called over his shoulder. I groaned and felt myself being pulled into a hug with Edward, who was chuckling. I looked at him and stood on my tip-toes to kiss him.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I told him. He grinned sheepishly and kissed me back.

"I love you, Isabella Swan."

**So, I was going to put an authors note on the first one, but it wasn't too long. Sorry about that, but I want to write this like Stephenie Meyer would, in a sense. Before, I wanted this to be called Midnight Sun because I live in the AK and thought it fit. THEN I remembered that she is already going to, hopefully, have a midnight sun book. ANYWHO, let me know how this is, and any suggestions you may have. This is going to go a bit slow, but just because I want to write great! Review PLEASE!**


End file.
